


Friends don't let  friends fall off a thing with wheels (and if they do they apologize)

by Arrowxsun



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Snow Ball (Stranger Things), Sort Of, i want max and el/jane to be besties, mileven is so cute, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowxsun/pseuds/Arrowxsun
Summary: Set during the Snowball scene of 2x09Eleven wants to apologize to Max for not being too much friendly with her___________________________“I’m sorry”Okay, that was unexpected.“What”Eleven felt embarrassed, like she never felt in her whole life. She started to look at her feet. The shoes that Hopper bought her to wear that night were suddenly more interesting than everything else in the room.___________________________I'm very bad at summaries so you should just check the story. Join my side, I have cookies.





	Friends don't let  friends fall off a thing with wheels (and if they do they apologize)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again my dear friends. As many of you I watched the second season of Stranger Things in like two days (don't judge me) and I loved it. Every single moment. I absolutely loved it. I'm already impatient for season 3, gosh the fandom life is so hard. Anyway I was a little disappointed when Eleven and Max didn't actually talked to each other so I decided to fix it myself. The story is set during the Snowball of 2x09 and it's kind of a missing scene. It's a really simple story but I hope you will enjoy it.  
> ps. I apologize in advance as you may find grammar errors. English is not my first language

**Snowball, 1984**

 

Mike and Eleven were dancing together since she arrived almost an hour before. It was a slow dance, their foreheads touched gently all the time of the song.  
Eleven heard someone laughing and she turned towards that sound. It was Max. She was laughing with Lucas. They looked very happy.  
El though about when Max tried to greet her at Will’s house and she simply ignored her. She felt bad thinking about it. She realized how stupid she had been and suddenly an idea came up to her mind.  
Eleven stopped dancing. Mike looked at her, really worried.  
“El?” He called her “Are you okay?”  
She smiled and kissed him softly. Eleven liked kissing him, she felt like everything was going to be okay when they kissed.  
“Back soon” she said as she walked towards Max and Lucas.  
Mike looked at her crossing the dance floor, a big smile on his face and his heart aching.

Max and Lucas were dancing in the most weird way, laughing like crazy. Lucas was the first one that saw Eleven arrive.  
“Hey El” he grinned “You look great”  
“Thank you” she smiled.  
Max rolled her eyes, annoyed. She didn’t want her night to be ruined, not by anyone. Not now that she felt so happy.  
She noticed that Eleven was looking at her, a sweet smile on her face. Max was more confused than ever. Why was she smiling at her? Did she just picture her death?  
“Can we talk?” Eleven asked her.  
“Sure”  
Lucas coughed. “OH MY GOD! They are serving chocolate muffins.” He winked at Max “I must go immediately”. And as he said that he disappeared in the crowd.  
Max turned back to look at Eleven. She crossed her arms. “What do you want?”  
“I’m sorry”  
_Okay, that was unexpected._  
“What”  
Eleven felt embarrassed, like she never felt in her whole life. She started to look at her feet. The shoes that Hopper bought her to wear that night were suddendly more interesting than everything else in the room.  
“It was my fault if you fell off that thing with wheels”  
“You mean my skateboard?” Max raised her eyebrows.  
“Skateboard?” Eleven looked disoriented.  
“Yes” Max smiled “It’s like Mike’s bike but better”  
“I like Mike’s bike”  
“I can teach you how to go on a skateboard if you want” Max offered, catching herself and Eleven by surprise.  
Eleven nodded “Bitchin'”.  
They both started to laugh.  
“Wait a minute” Max’s stomach was hurting, she couldn't stop laughing “So it was you that knocked me down my skateboard when I was trying to convince Mike to be your group’s zoomer”  
“Zoomer?”  
“Never mind” Max waved away the problem with a gesture of an hand.  
“I’m also sorry that I was evil at Will’s house” Eleven felt her heart lighter, like an heavy weight disappeared from it.  
“You weren’t evil” Max reassured her “You didn’t know me, I totally understand”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, I mean—I would probably have done the same if I were you”  
Eleven simply smiled, she didn’t know what else to say. She began to walk towards Mike, who was talking to Lucas on the other side of the room. When she looked at him, he immediately smiled.  
“Does this mean that we can be friends now?” Max tried to ask it as if she didn’t care about the answer. The truth was that she actually cared deeply. She really wanted to be El’s friend and part of the group. She really wanted to be the zoomer.                                                                               _Ugh, why did feelings exist?_  
Eleven turned around to look at Max again. She stared at her silently for what felt like forever, Max thought that she had broken her. She probably shouldn’t have said anything.  
Suddenly, Eleven hugged her tight.  
_Well, THAT was unexpected._  
For a moment Max really didn’t know what to do. Her arms were stuck in the middle of the air while Eleven kept hugging her. Then she hugged her back with the same enthusiasm.  
“Friends” Eleven said softly, covering Max’s shoulder with her cheek.  
One single tear fell down Max’s eye, she never felt more glad to have moved from California. She felt like she just found a new family. A good family.  
“Friends”

 

**Author's Note:**

> And then Mike apologized to Max too and he crowned her the zoomer of the group, the end.
> 
> If you read all the story, come here I'm going to give you a hug. Thank you so much and see you next time


End file.
